A Dashie Disaster
by TheSuperShinyMew
Summary: This story takes place after the grimdark fic 'Cupcakes', What happened to Dashie? Find out in this story. My Little Pony and all its characters belong to Hasbro The Elements of Insanity belong to TheInvertedShadow


(This story is derived from a Roleplay I once did)

Nopony will ever forget that day,

that day when Rainbow Dash went to visit Pinkie,

...

and never came back.

_Rainbow Burst's POV_

"Dashie?...Dashie where are you?" Rainbow Burst searched all over Ponyville, he couldn't find his daughter anywhere. "Everything will be alright, Mr. Burst." Said Sweetie Belle, a young unicorn filly.

"How is everything going to be alright? Not only is Rainbow Dash gone, and her friends, But Ponyville is floating in a endless void!" The Rainbow maned Stallion began to cry, still shouting 'Dashie! Dashie! Please come back!'

The Stallion was right, Ponyville had been transported here many years ago, shortly after Rainbow Dash disappeared.

Rainbow Burst finally realized he had not checked one place,

Sugar Cube Corner.

He galloped all the way there, desperately hoping her daughter would be there.

"Hi Mr. Burst!" Said a familiar, happy voice, from inside the door. A pink pony opened the door, but she looked different. Her hair was straight, her color was grayed slightly, and her pupils and irises were shrunk to the size of peas. The Stallion's mouth dropped open, and Pinkie grinned, not happily, but mischeviously "What's wrong?" Rainbow Burst pushed his jaw closed "Nothing, Pinkie. Hey Pinkie, could I have a look inside Sugar Cube Corner?" Pinkie's expression darkened "Of course...just come in the basement last..." and the pink pony disappeared into the shadows.

Rainbow Burst stepped into the Sweet Shop, confused about Pinkie's comment, but he knew that Pinkie must be up to her antics as always. He started his search at the front, and went all the way to the back. Nothing, just nothing. Rainbow Burst sighed and walked down to the basement, all the lights were off below the ground floor.

CRASH

The Stallion tripped on something while on the stairs, slamming into the dark floor. He cried out in pain.

"Master, we have a intruder." said a particularly sophisticated voice. "Damn it...Fluttershout, You handle it." said Pinkie. "Alright, Master." said a loud voice.

Rainbow Burst felt him being tied up, then thrown against a wall. "Whoever you are, Leave me alone, i'm just trying to find my daughter!" The lights turned on, almost blinding Rainbow Burst.

The basement looked terrible. Entrails were painted and hung from the ceiling, a banner that said 'Life's a Party' was nailed to one of the walls, trays and trays of cupcakes were stacked on a table below the banner, and a Table with chains on it, it had a body of some sort of mutilated pony strapped to it.

The stallion nearly puked at the sight of it.

There were 6 ponies in the room, They all looked like Rainbow Dash's friends. But there were two Pinkie Pies, both with straight hair, but one had a Red colored mane and tail.

Another looked kinda like Fluttershy, but with a Red mane and White tail, a 'Cat in the Hat' Hat, and one eye is almost completely surrounded in blood.

One looked like Applejack, but with a Black Mane, and was sitting on the floor, trying to open a bottle of pills.

There was a Purple one that looked almost identical to Twilight Sparkle, but with a darker color scheme.

The final one looked like Rarity, but with a pinkish purple mane and tail, and a black band around her right front hoof.

Rainbow Burst yelled "Where is Rainbow Dash?"

The Fluttershy-look-alike stomped towards him "I'm asking the questions here, Mr. Burst." this Fluttershy sounded a lot more assertive than how Rainbow Dash described.

He immediately shut up, but his question still begging to be answered.

"Why in the hell are you in my Master's basement, Mortal?"

Rainbow Burst stuttered as he spoke "I'm...l-looking for my d-daughter...Her name is...R-Rainbow Dash..."

Pinkie Pie let out a maniacal laugh "Ha! Looking for your daughter, huh? She's under my control right now, if you are wondering where she is, I assigned her to take over the Rainbow Factory. She did quite well if I do say so myself."

The Stallion looked pale "The...R-Rainbow Factory?...But isn't that where-"

The Pinkie 'clone' spoke up this time "Oh yes! Its where Ponies very colors are sucked out of them, and then their barely-alive bodies are sent here to be made into cupcakes!" The 'clone' spoke joyfully of eating ponies, which made Rainbow Burst flinch.

"Wait...so all those times we've ordered cupcakes-"

Fluttershy interrupted again "Yes, Now shut up, I bet you have the idea by now."

Rainbow Burst shut up again.

Pinkie walked over to the loud pony "Fluttershout, Let him go, nobody will believe him if he says anything. Also, we might as well let him try to save Rainbow Dash, He'll fail no matter what he does."

Fluttershout untied the Rainbow colored pony, and let him leave.

"I have to save her...I just have to..." Rainbow Burst said to himself outside Sugar Cube Corner.


End file.
